


[Podfic] Priority by Withershins

by brightnail



Series: Podfic of Mutant AU by Withershins [3]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mutants, Alternate Universe - X-Men Fusion, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 15:17:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10165784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightnail/pseuds/brightnail
Summary: Podfic for Part 3 in the Mutant AU Series"Yes, I think it's a bad decision," Capitals winger Alex Ovechkin, first mutant ever drafted to the NHL, said when asked about Crosby's famously tight-lipped stance on his own mutation. "To hide it this way is being scared and can only damage."In a contest between hockey and anything else, hockey's always going to be more important. Weeks away from the playoffs probably isn't the best time for Sidney to start feeling guilty about that.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [withershins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/withershins/pseuds/withershins). Log in to view. 



**Title** : Priority  
**Author** : Withershins  
**Reader** : Brightnail

 **Fandom** : Hockey RPF

 **Character** : Sidney Crosby/Evgeni Malkin

 **Rating** : PG-13

 **Warnings** : contains briefly mentioned past Sidney Crosby/OFC one-night stand

 **Summary** : Podfic for Part 3 in the Mutant AU Series

_"Yes, I think it's a bad decision," Capitals winger Alex Ovechkin, first mutant ever drafted to the NHL, said when asked about Crosby's famously tight-lipped stance on his own mutation. "To hide it this way is being scared and can only damage."_

In a contest between hockey and anything else, hockey's always going to be more important. Weeks away from the playoffs probably isn't the best time for Sidney to start feeling guilty about that.

 **Text** : [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4980343)

 **Length** 01:52:26

 **Download Mediafire Link** : [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/7v56cmdfv70obdx/Priority.mp3)

 

 


End file.
